Rain
by McQueenfan95
Summary: Rarity thinks Big Mac is sick so she decides to take care of him. rated for slight language. Rating will go up for sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Big Mac shook himself, trying to rid his fur of the cold rain, to no avail. "It's so cold!", he muttered to nopony, "ah'm freezin' mah dag nabbed tail off!"

He was out delivering apples to Fluttershy, but after he had left her cottage, it had started to rain. Not a gentle rain, but a hard, cold, driving rain.

Meanwhile...

Rarity moved ever so gracefully around her shop, making dresses for Grand Galloping Gala.

"Ok, just a few more stiches... and Pinkie Pie's dress is finished!", she exclaimed happily, stuffing a couple of mothballs into the finished garment to protect it from any hungry moths before hanging it on one of the manniquins.

She looked at her list and said, "Ok, so that's Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. All done. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

She looked in a mirror and saw herself. She gasped and said, "Oh my goodness! How could I have forgotten myself?" She hastily set to work, setting out colors and patterns that went best with her white fur and purple mane.

With Big Mac...

"Why didn't I accept Fluttershy's invitation to stay until the rain passed? Why?", he muttered to himself, "Because you're stubborn as a mule and dumb as a post, that's why!", he answered himself.

He shook himself again as he made his way passed the Carousel Boutquie.

With Rarity...

Rarity glanced out the window and saw a large, red, soaking wet pony. "Is that...? It couldn't be... It is!", she said as she realized it was Big Mac. "Gracious!", said Rarity, "He'll catch a cold out there!" She dropped what she was doing, used her magic to grab an umbrella and ran outside. "Big Macintosh!", she yelled, "What in Equestria are you doing out in this weather?"

Big Mac looked up and said, "Oh, evenin', Miss Rarity. Some weather we're havin', huh?" Immediatly, he smelled the odor of mothballs on her. He was really allergic to mothballs (**I mean, cold like symtoms allergy, not turn purple, gasp like a fish outta water and need medical attention allergy**) He could already feel himself starting to sniffle.

"Forget the weather!", said Rarity, "You're getting soaked to the bone! You're going to get sick!"

"You don't need to worry", said Big Mac, "I don't get si... ah... ah... AH CHOO!", he sneezed, sending a mist of saliva and other bodily fluids flying.

"Gesundheit", said Rarity.

"Thank ya kindly, Miss Rarity", said Big Mac, slowly lifting his head back up, revealing a large, ugly glob of mucus that had gotten stuck to the end of his muzzle.

"Ewww!", said Rarity, noticing the glob. "Macintosh, you got a little something on your face."

"I'll get it", said Big Mac as he opened his mouth and started to let his tongue out.

"No no no no no!", said Rarity, "that won't be nessiscary" She took out a tissue, (**hey, if you hate dirt, why wouldn't you carry tissues at all times?**) and quickly wiped Big Mac's muzzle clean.

"Thanks", said Big Mac.

Rarity said, "You're welcome. Now come inside and warm up. You don't need to catch a pnuemonia."

"Catch a what-now?", asked Big Mac.

"Nevermind", said Rarity, "Just come inside."

"But", said Big Mac before Rarity cut him off.

"No buts, Mister ", said Rarity, "I want you inside right now."

Big Mac shrugged, said, "Ok. If you insist.", and followed Rarity into the Boutquie.

"Sorry it's so messy", said Rarity, "I've been so busy with the gala and all"

"It's no problem at all", said Big Mac, who could no longer breath through his nose.

"Oh no", said Rarity, "You sound even worse. I'll be right back." She darted into the next room and came back seconds later with towels and a blanket on her back and using her magic to carry a steaming pot of tea. She set the items down, toweled Big Mac off and wrapped the blanket around him.

At this moment, Big Mac was incredibly excited. What are the odds that your crush will take you out of the rain, towel you dry, wrap you up in a warm blanket, then serve you tea? Not much. Who cares if he couldn't breathe? At this moment, to hell with breathing, he might just have a shot to finally ask Rarity to go out with him. All he had to do now was get the courage.

Rarity levitated a thermometer infront of his face and said, "Ok. Now open your mouth so I can take your temperature."

"Are you serious?", asked Big Mac.

She sighed and said, "I need to take your temperature. Would you rather I take it rectally?"

They both laughed, knowing full well Rarity wouldn't do that, partly due to her obsessive-compulsive disorder.

"No thanks", said Big Mac, "You can take it orally."

Rarity fought the urge to giggle at that statement. She put the thermometer in his mouth, took it out, looked at it and was surprised to see it read 98.6. "That's odd", she said, "Your temperature is normal."

Big Mac tried to breath, but made a loud sniffling sound.

Rarity realized what the problem might be. She said, "Big Macintosh, do you have any allergies?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah. But only one. I'm allergic to mothballs."

"Oh my goodness!", said Rarity, "That's why you can't breath! I was just handling mothballs before you got here."

"That would explain it.", said Bic Mac.

"Oh, Big Macintosh, I am so sorry. I had no idea", said Rarity.

"It's ok", said Big Mac, "you couldn't have known."

"Let me make it up to you", Rarity begged, "Anything you want, anything at all."

Big Mac smiled and said, "Well, as a matter of fact, I wanted to ask you if you were busy saturday night?"

Rarity blushed and said, "My... Big Macintosh... Are you... are you asking me out... on a... on a date?"

Big Mac nodded and said, "Yes, only if you want to."

"Yes", said Rarity, "I am free saturday night. What did you have in mind?"

Big Mac shrugged and said, "Well, I was thinking we'd go out to a nice dinner somewhere and the maybe... take a walk through the farm's back 40."

Rarity parctically screamed in excitment. She finally had a chance to be alone for an evening with her childhood crush. There was no way in heaven or hell she was going to pass this up. "I'd love to", she said.

Inside his head, Big Mac was doing an end-zone dance. He had finally managed to get a date with Rarity. Spike was gonna hate him, but he didn't care. He said, "How about we meet at Sugarcube Corner and take it from there?"

Rarity nodded and said, "What time should I get there?"

Big Mac thought for a second and said, "How about six o'clock?"

Rarity nodded and said, "How bout six o'clock."

"How bout I'll be there", said Big Mac.

Rarity smiled and said, "You got yourself a date."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Big Mac stood outside Sugarcube Corner, waiting for Rarity to arrive. He had already taken three showers that day. He sweating like crazy and it wasn't even warm out. He checked his reflection in the window of the little restaurant. He straightened his tie again. He had never had a "date" before in his life... He was so nervous.

"There you are!" said Rarity, coming out of the store, "I thought you meant we'd meet inside. I was starting to think you stood me up."

Big Mac chuckled and said, "Nnope. Ah been waitin' right here for ya."

Rarity giggled at the irony and said, "I already got us a table, Dahling."

They both went back inside and sat down at the table, Big Mac making sure to pull out Rarity's chair for her.

"Oh!" Rarity saw that he pulled her chair out, "my, how chivalrous!" Rarity sat upon the chair as Big Mac scooted her back in.

Big Mac then took the other seat across from her. He was thanking Celestia that the Sugarcube Corner was now doing date nights every Saturday. It saved his flank from trying to find a nice eatery that would suit Rarity's taste. "Ah hopes ah don't look over dressed." Big Mac said as he looked down at his tie.

Rarity then noticed the tie around Big Mac's neck. He had ditched his yoke for once, only to replace it with a string tie with green apple design. Now Rarity admits that Big Mac didn't dress extravagantly like herself, but with what he wore had its own charm. "Nonsense! It looks perfect."

Big Mac blushed. He was unsure of what to say next.

Just then, Pinkie Pie bounced over to the table and said, "Good evening. Welcome to Sugarcube Corner. My name is Pinkie Pie and I'll be your waitress." Rarity chuckled, "Pinkie, it's us."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "I know that silly! Mr. and Mrs. Cake just told me to say that to all ponies!" She made a notepad and pen appear. "Now, can I take your order? We got cupcakes, cakes, pies, strudel, fritter-"

Rarity saw where this was going, "Pinkie-"

"-Dumplings, pudding, éclair's, brownies-"

Big Mac chuckle as Pinkie continued.

"Pinkie!" said Rarity, raising her voice slightly.

Pinkie immediately stopped babbling.

"We'd like to see the menu please", said Big Mac. "Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie saluted as soon as she brandished the menus to them. "Just give me a holler when you're ready!"

Happy that Pinkie stopped talking, Rarity looked over the menu, but her eyes kept wandering over to the Stallion across from her. Big Mac would then look up and meet her brilliant blue eyes. He would then blush and dive back into his menu.

"So..." said Big Mac, trying to break the semi-awkward silence, he said, "So... Miss Rarity... what have y'all been up ta?"

"Well, for starters, please call me Rarity." She shot him a dazzling smile.

Big Mac blushed as he took in her smile, making his heart flutter ever so gently. "Well... A-Ah could do that... Rarity."

"Great." She thought, "I've actually haven't gotten any work done. I've been too busy looking forward to our date."

Big Mac smiled and said, "By the way. Call me Big Mac."

Rarity giggled and said, "Ok... Big Macin... Big Mac."

After they both order the red velvet cake, they shared a chocolate milkshake. As they both sucked down on their straws, their eyes met in a smoldering gaze.

Rarity had no idea she would ever be on a date with what she used to call, a country bumpkin. She always thought she'd be dating a high class, rich Stallion that had enough charm to live five lifetimes. And even if she had yet to find one like that, she opened her eyes and found, that she was quite happy sitting in the Sugarcube Corner, sharing a milkshake with a nice, hardworking, farming Earth Pony.

She was actually glad to see things didn't go as she always thought they would.

They finished their cake and milkshake, Big Mac paid the check, and they left the restaurant and walked toward Sweet Apple Acres.

They both walked along together, Rarity walking close to Big Mac as the cold night air blew onto her. She shivered, but the cold was snuffed out when Big Mac nuzzled her.

"Gettin' kind o' chilly out 'ere." Big Mac commented as he tried to ignore a blushing Rarity, afraid he'd act on his instincts.

"Ah... Y-yes..." Rarity leaned against him, blushing as red as his coat.

Big Mac smiled and said, "I know of a warm place... It's the place I go to think... Want to see it?"

Rarity nodded.

Big Mac then said, "You'll have to wear a blindfold. No pony knows where it is and I want to keep it that way."

"Well, okay. As long as it doesn't mess up my hair."

Big Mac blindfolded Rarity.

"Oooh, kinky", Rarity giggled.

Big Mac took her hoof and led her to his secret spot... Which was in the hayloft of an old barn of the far end of the property.

"Now, just stay there." He said as he lifted the blind fold from her.

Rarity opened her eyes and almost cringed. His idea of a special place was much different from her idea. She cleared her throat; she'd at least give it a chance. "Um... Big Mac? Where are we?"

"My special place", said Big Mac, "I know it's kind of a rat hole, but it is warmer than outside and private, away from any onlookers..."

"Why would we need to be away from onlookers?" Rarity questioned as a loud boom sounded. It had started to rain.

Big Mac smiled and said, "The Cutie mark Crusaders. That's why"

"Oh! Is Sweetie Belle and her little friends spying on us?" She asked as she peered through the window, trying to find them.

"No", said Big Mac, "But ah don't wanna take 'at chance. Besides, it's rainin' like crazy out there. We wouldn' 'o made it back to the house before the storm hit."

"No!" Rarity covered her mane, "if I go out there, my mane will be ruined! We can wait in here till the storm passes."

"Mah point exactly", said Big Mac. He sat down on the old wooden floor, then laid down.

Rarity laid down with him, watching the rain falling outside. It seemed to get heavier with each minute.

Big Mac, who was just listening to the rain, slowly and unconciously, put one front leg around Rarity.

She gasped lightly, but soon relaxed when she remembered that it was Big Mac who she was with. She snuggled close to him and kissed the end of his muzzle However, Rarity quickly realized what she had done. She quickly stood and backed into a wall.

"I-I'm dreadfully sorry!" Rarity had become a stuttering mess. She had kissed her fair share of colts and Stallions, but that kiss had really thrown her off.

In a good way.

"It ok" said Big Mac. He got up, walked over to her and gently kissed her back.

With herself up against the wall, and Big Mac closing the distance between them, Rarity couldn't hold back her raging emotions. She kissed him full on the lips. She didn't hold back.

With Rarity's intense kiss, Big Mac himself let her kiss him. He leaned into her, his hot breath colliding with her own.

They leaned into each other's kiss. Both wanting more.

Rarity suddenly put her front hooves up on Big Mac's neck.

Suddenly, both pulled apart as lightning crashed in the sky, the rain splattered onto the roof suddenly.

Rarity yelped and grabbed Big Mac.

Unfortunatly, their closeness did strange things to Big Mac's "Private parts"

**Sorry. That's all for today. Maybe we'll see what happens next time. I've had this on my flash drive for the past 2 months and had no idea where to go with it. So, I'm posting it now. Bye!**


End file.
